Return the Favor
by Karrisa
Summary: After sharing a novel sexual experience with Edward touching her, Bella wants to return the pleasure. This is BPOV. There is also an EPOV version, for those interested


_So, this is a follow up from my previous story _(Innocent Fun)_. It starts off right where the last one left off. You don't necessarily have to read _Innocent Fun _to keep up but there are some references to it and it might flow better if you do. All characters and all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Feel free to let me know what you guys think._

When I woke up in the morning, I was alone in my bed. My eyes darted to the chair in the corner, hoping that Edward was sitting in it. I should've seen this coming. He probably ran off feeling guilty about last night. I wish he wouldn't. My hands clutched the covers to my chest as I spotted my bra, which I'm sure I must've thrown anywhere last night, hanging precariously from my doorknob. I felt my insides quiver at thoughts of last night. I reached my hand out to clutch at the pillow next to me and, instead, grasped a fistful of paper. I brought the note within my line of vision. It read:

_Ask Charlie if you can spend the night with Alice; I would like to take you somewhere._

_Yours, Now and Forever,_

Edward

I clasped the note to my heart and let a smile float over my lips. I jumped out of bed. One look out of the window confirmed my suspicions: it was already midday. I took a quick a shower, then spent some time contemplating what I wanted to wear. After last night, it'd be a miracle if Edward touched me again. I know he was going to be trying extra hard to fight me off from now on. After some debate, I decided to go with a dark blue bra and matching lace boyshorts. He might not get to see them but better safe than sorry…

I'm not sure if color can be an aphrodisiac, but if it can, blue definitely does it for Edward. I take advantage of that knowledge as often as I could. I tugged my shirt into place, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles with my hands.

Edward was at the door waiting for me as I pulled up into the Cullens' driveway. I smiled at him, eagerly exiting the cab of my pickup. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me flush against him. With his other hand, he brushed tendrils of my hair from my face. He bent his head slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," I whispered back.

I let him lead me into the Cullens' mansion. Everyone was in the living room, watching a football game. Emmet was the only one who looked remotely interested. Jasper and Alice were curled up under a blanket on the floor, whispering to each other. Rosalie was doing her nails while Emmet had her protectively in his arms. Esme was reading a novel, and Carlisle was looking at a newspaper. Everyone (well, except Rosalie) looked up when I came in, greeting me warmly.

Edward grabbed hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Bella and I are going up to my room to watch a movie."

Alice looked up abruptly, "Oh, Bella, I got you something." She leapt up gracefully and waltzed over to the couch, where she picked up a dark gray and navy blue checkered material.

She tossed it at me. I caught it, turning it over in my hand. It was a scarf. It was… beautiful. The material seemed durable yet delicate. "Wow, Alice, this is gorgeous. I wish you hadn't though."

She flashed me her pixie smile as she made her way back to Jasper. "I wanted to. I thought of you _exactly_ when I saw it. Do you love it?"

I wound the scarf around my neck. "I really do. You just don't know how much."

"Neither do you." she grinned. "Well, not yet anyway."

When we arrived to Edward's room, I removed my jacket and automatically went to his bed and sat on it, pulling my knees up so that I could wrap my arms around them. I worked my lips nervously, wondering what was going on in his head. He stood, leaning against the wall, cautiously watching me in return. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

His face turned worried. "Of?"

"You. I don't know what you're thinking." I let my sadness show on my face.

The corners of his lips turned up humorously. "Really? Now you know how I feel around you all the time." He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to me. He pried my arms apart, and I mechanically leaned back into his bed and parted my legs for him to settle in between them. He played with my hair and whispered inches from my lips, "Why do you want to know what I'm thinking?"

I felt my face heat up and knew that I must've been blushing like crazy. I still could never get over the humiliation of turning into a beacon around Edward. "I—I want to know how you feel—about…"

His tongue darted out of his mouth and touched to my bottom lip for a millisecond. "About last night?"

My breathing grew shallower. "Yes."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, roughly and desperately. I snaked my tongue out to meet his. I squirmed beneath him, my back arching up in an attempt to get even closer to him. He shimmied down my body a little bit, probably trying to keep his erection from touching my center. I moaned in protest; I _love _the feel of him against that intimate part of him. He reluctantly withdrew his lips from me. "Bella… I had a great time last night."

In my hypnotized state, I thought I misheard him. "What?"

"I had a great time last night." He repeated, placing a feather-light kiss on my lips.

I framed his face with my palms, holding our faces as close together as possible without kissing. "So did I," I whispered.

He stared back into my eyes, "But I don't think we should do it again."

I tried to mask my disappointment, knowing that I wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Why not?"

"Bella, don't look like that. It breaks my heart to see you so sad."

"I can't help it," I whined. "I thought you had a good time and I _know_ I had a _great_ time. I don't see what the problem is." I shifted my eyes to look away from him. "Is it because I—didn't reciprocate?"

I felt him freeze up. "Is that what you think?" I didn't answer. "Bella, look at me." I unwilling brought my eyes back to his. "All I want is to make you happy. I _loved_ making you feel good last night and I could do that for eternity if it would bring you pleasure. I could care less about me and I don't resent that you didn't 'return the favor.'"

"So why can't we do it again?"

Edward looked pained. "It's very hard for me to try to hold back when all I want is to lose control. You make it so easy for me to want to just lose myself in you, Bella. Last night, I wanted to ravish you. You were so tantalizingly open and it took everything I had for me not to devour you."

I arched off the bed, feeling my core clench in response to his words. I guess he was trying to turn me off of the idea of being intimate with him, but he was just turning me on. "Edward," I moaned, "You can control yourself. I _know_ you can."

"And what if I can't?"

"You did it last night."

He turned my face gently to the side and pulled my scarf down so that he could have access to the side of my neck. He placed a kiss there. "What if it gets harder to control myself?"

"What if it gets easier?"

He chuckled derisively, "I doubt it." He scrunched his nose and sniffed the air. "I can smell you getting aroused already. You don't know the pain I feel when I smell that change in you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't mean…"

"Don't get me wrong," He placed another kiss softly on my neck, "It's a good pain. A frantic need… unbearable excitement…"

I felt relief wash over me. "I know what you mean," I sighed, "You do the same thing to me."

He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling over and over again. "It's so strong… You smell wonderful… You know how your blood sings to me?" I nodded my head. "Well, your arousal chants to me… loudly… It's the sweetest, most alluring melody." He moaned against my throat, "A siren's song to a weak sailor…"

I writhed beneath him. "You're weak?" I asked shyly, turning scarlet. Edward had this uncanny ability of being able to turn me into jelly just by saying certain things to me.

His sweet breath washed over my skin, "You just don't know how much. Bella, it terrifies me to know that one wrong move on my part and your life could end."

"You won't let that happen. I _know_ you love me too much to let that happen."

"You have so much faith in me. I don't know if I deserve it."

I turned my face back to his. "Edward, I love you. I know you love me and that you'd never hurt me. I won't force you to make love to me, seeing as how we have an agreement but I insist on being able to do other things." I kissed him and pushed at his chest, knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to budge him. To my surprise, his body gave and I was able to topple him. Now I was on top, straddling him.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about what you said before. What if I wanted to?"

He eyed me suspiciously, "Wanted to what?" My heart sped up. Edward cocked his ear, picking up on my increasing heartbeats. "Bella, what if you wanted to what?"

I licked my lips nervously, "Return the favor."

Edward groaned, "Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"Edward, why not? How is it fair for you to make me feel that way when you don't want me to…"

He sat up, holding on to me so that I wouldn't fall backwards. "Bella, it's one thing for me to touch you but it's completely different for you to put your hands on me. My body's more sensitive than yours. I won't be able to help myself…"

"Edward, please," I begged. I knew how powerless he became sometimes when I begged. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started placing kisses all over his face. "It would make me so happy."

He pressed me closer to him. "Why are you doing this to me? You're purposely endangering yourself and for what?"

"I told you why: I love you. I want to own every part of you and I want you to own every part of me." I pulled back from showering him with kisses and placed an openmouthed one on his lips. I felt him tug softly at my scarf. Oh, my God. I pulled away again and said, "Let's make a deal."

His lips were set in a stubborn line. "I don't want to make any deals with you, Bella."

I pushed him backwards onto the bed and shifted my hips so that I could feel him press up against me. "Please, Edward."

He held my hips in place. I loved it when he did involuntary stuff like that; he'd say one thing while his body clearly wanted another. "Bella, you don't have to do anything to me."

"Just hear me out." I yanked the scarf from around my neck and held it out in front of me. "What if we tied you up?"

He stared at me for a while. Upon realizing that I was serious, he chuckled, "Bella, you really think that would hold me back?"

I blushed sheepishly, "Well—not really, but I was thinking that you could focus some energy in trying to keep from ripping my scarf apart and some on me—making you feel good."

"Bella, you can't possibly be…"

"Humor me," I whispered huskily, leaning forward to fasten my lips to his. I pulled away (not too far), trying to look into his eyes to convey my sincerity to him.

He searched my face with a look of hopelessness. I could see his resistance fade and knew the exact moment that he decided to give in. "Fine, we'll try."

I grinned widely, "If you feel something going wrong and you can't control yourself, we can stop."

"Immediately."

"Immediately," I agreed. Edward peeled his gray shirt off and flung it to the floor. I clasped his cold wrists in my hands, wrapping them nervously to a bedpost with my scarf. I made sure to tie it as tight as I possibly could. Edward was staring up at me. I could tell by how his eyes simmered that this whole situation was affecting him the same way it was affecting me. I forced my gaze away from his so that I could concentrate. Jokingly, I promised, "I'll take it easy on you."

"Please do," he quietly beseeched.

I was so excited that I didn't know what to do with myself. I decided to start off at my favorite confection: his lips. I nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling gently away each time he tried to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, I gave in, kissing him fully and wantonly. Just knowing that I was in control of Edward's pleasure made me so bold. I ground myself against him, feeling him shudder in response. I let my fingers drift slowly and determinedly towards the top of his jeans. I undid the clasp, hoping that he wouldn't object. I moved my hand to his zipper, pulling back to look into his eyes.

His golden eyes pierced into my auburn ones. I was wordlessly asking for his permission to continue. "Keep going," he whispered.

That was all the encouragement that I needed. I went back to feasting on his cool lips. I unzipped his jeans and arranged the flaps to give me better access to his boxer shorts. I kissed him harder, hoping to distract him from what I was planning to do. I slipped my hand inside his boxers and brushed my fingertips against him before I took a firm hold on him.

Edward groaned, jerking against my hand. I gently pulled him out of his boxers. I reveled in the feel of him in my hand, velvety soft, thick, and long. He was magnificent and that one part of him embodied such strength and power. I stroked my hand up and down his penis, grazing the head with my fingertip. Edward tore his lips away from mine and turned his head to the side. His eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth.

I got on all fours, still on top of him. I rained soft, openmouthed kisses down the side of his neck, making a trail down his chest and lower. When I reached my destination, I finally came face to face with the most primal, male part of Edward. It was the only part of him that was remotely warm. I felt myself dampen with anticipation. I looked up at Edward; his eyes were still shut. I figured now was as good a time as any to make my move.

I touched my moist tongue to the base of his penis, ran it all the way up to the head, and took it into my mouth. Edward's eyes flew open and he wrenched his head around to face me. "Bella," he ground out.

I drew his penis deeper into my mouth, hoping to divert him from wanting to pull me off. Since this was my first time, I didn't want to overdo it. I focused on Edward's face, acting on his reactions. Edward's face was contorted in pleasure. I felt a swell of satisfaction urging me to keep going.

I secured my mouth to the tip of his penis as I swirled my tongue around. Edward clenched his fists and bit down on his bottom lip. I removed his penis from my mouth and flicked my tongue repeatedly just under the head of his penis, a spot that I knew was especially sensitive. I heard the sound of metal groaning in the background.

Edward's hips arched off the bed. I took that as another positive sign and returned his penis to the warmth of my mouth. "Bella," he moaned, "You don't know what you're doing." More groaning in the background.

I laved Edward with my tongue. "You don't like it?" I breathed my inquiry against his penis. Before he answered, my tongue was back on him, greedily lapping away. "I love how you taste," I whispered, emphasizing my words by licking a bead of moisture from the peak of his appendage. "And I _love_ how you feel in my mouth." Using my right hand, I worked his penis vigorously in time with the suction of my mouth.

"Bella, I don't think I can keep…" I looked up at Edward, noting the effort on his face. If I didn't know how much he was enjoying it, I'd stop, just so he could have a break. He looked like he was trying so hard to keep himself under control.

I relaxed my throat and drew as much of Edward into my mouth as I could. His hips rose automatically to push his penis deeper into my mouth.

Edward's eyes were savage and wild as they locked onto mines again. "Do that

again," he begged raggedly. I withdrew my mouth to the tip of him, then slid him slowly and deeply into my mouth again. I felt Edward lurch and heard the metal bedpost give way and my scarf being torn to shreds. Edward threw the remnants of the fabric off the side of the bed, moving his hand to tangle his fingers in my hair.

He looked completely feral. He held my head in place, letting me know exactly what he wanted. When I got into the perfect rhythm, he leaned back against the pillows with a look of mingled pleasure and reluctance on his face. His eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head and his hands clutched at the metal bed frame, indenting it whenever his pleasure grew intense. Seeing him like this made me more enthusiastic. I tormented Edward with my mouth, wanting to force him to beg for more.

"Bella," he whimpered, "_Why_ are you torturing me like this? Your mouth is ridiculously wicked…"

I sucked him further, then slowly retracted him, milking the head when I got to it. I did this repeatedly. Edward dug his fingers into the metal bed frame again. The metal yielded. "Let go, Edward," I moaned against him.

He glared at me, a look of dismay mingling with the look of intense ecstasy on his face. "Bella, I _can't_. I don't want…"

"Fine. I can help you out." And with that, he was back in my mouth and I had a whole new purpose: I wanted to take Edward over the edge of absolute bliss.

Edward started simultaneously fighting me off and thrusting himself deeper into my mouth. Supernatural or not, I knew Edward was still a man, with a man's wants and desires. I knew he was powerless under the assault of my mouth. He groaned, "Bella… I think you should let up… I can't hold back anymore…"

That's exactly what I wanted. I ignored his suggestion and continued trying to make him lose his mind.

Edward grit his teeth and dug his fingers even deeper into the bed frame, breaking a piece clear off. I felt him throb and jolt in my mouth before he finally exploded. I eagerly swallowed everything he spewed into my mouth. Edward crushed the piece of metal to dust and threw it to the floor, then he yanked me up the bed and flipped me so that I was laying face up on the mattress. He feverishly attacked my lips, ramming his tongue into my mouth. He shoved his hands under my ribbed tank top and up, molding his palms to my silk-clad breasts. "You temptress," he whispered unevenly. He kissed me again, ravenously. "What I going to do with you?"

I touched my forehead to his. "Whatever you want," I whispered in response. I was disheveled and my body was a ticking time bomb ready to go off.

He moaned, panting in the wake of his exertion, "Bella, don't say that. I need you to pretend not to feel that way, at least until we're married." He squeezed my breasts softly.

"I can't, Edward. I'm trying, but it's _so_ hard." I wrapped my legs around him, tugging him more intimately closer to me.

He thumbed my nipples through the material. I wanted to take everything off; I suddenly felt suffocated. Edward slowly unwrapped me from around him and emerged off of the bed, adjusting himself. He looked at the bed, surveying the damage he'd done. "I guess I need to get a new bed."

I followed his eyes. Wow. "And my scarf. What'll I tell Alice?"

"Don't tell her anything. I'll replace it."

I leapt up from the bed and went to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed me softly on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Never doubt that you mean absolutely everything to me."


End file.
